Lost Brother
by VASHD1
Summary: I reedited this first chapter Naruto went on a mission , didn't return for six yrs , storied in stories , pairings you no it.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NOR MUCH OF ANYTHING ELSE LOL. 

I give honorable mention to " Wong Fei Hung" AND " Lam Sai Wing " names, Masters Of SOUTHERN SHAOLIN HUNG GAR KUNG FU. I thought i would use real names instead of making them up , their appearance is brief.

I HOPE I DID NOT STEP ON ANY TOES USING THEIR NAMES.

I MEAN NO DISRESPECT.

Also I am dyslexic so my spelling might not be perfect and I'm not a writer but i have allot of ideas for stories and just trying to get the main idea over.

If you can't understand that 's tough stuff lol.

IF you wish me to continue just a few words in review will let me know .

Chapter one

&&&&&&&&&&&

3 men walking on the road to Konoha not a slow pace nor a fast pace just walking . The youngest asked " Are we almost their master?" The eldest answered " YES , LITTLE BROTHER " in a loud irate voice. " We will be in Konoha in about an hour" in a lower tone.  
Eldest was thinking " he might have lost some of his memory but not his mouth , he never shuts up " sighing. The third man just chuckled to himself keeping quiet not wanting any part of the conversation.  
"Do you think they will remember me and why do i have to wear these clothes and not my regular ones?"

"You wear the clothes you have on now to show that you are not a pauper and are not without means to provide for yourself. Your other clothes were for training and everyday wear. Remember the lady you do remember and trust. Do not to forget to show only her the the small box that you carry hidden. Also you will use the name that we have given you till things are set straight. Plus your hair and eye color are different to protect you .  
Stop taking the medicines i have given you and in a few weeks they will change back to normal. Most importantly you must not talk about "HIM" to anyone. That is something you must not forget!  
You must not tell anybody where the school is and it is forbidden to teach what you have learned! Do you understand little brother" the eldest finally finishing his speech.

Little brother answered in an exasperated tone " YES , master , you have only told me about a hundred times since we left. What you act like I'm retarded are something!"

The third man laughed out loudly and got scornful looks from both of the others and immediately straightened his face up but was still laughing inside. He was thinking " little brother was the only one that had ever gotten on the elder masters nerves and gotten away with it. I think he really enjoys it. LOLOL"

The elder was reminiscing in his mind when they had found the boy. It looked like he was in a ninja outfit but there was nothing to show what village he was from and wondered how he had gotten that far away from home.  
Little brother was badly injured , almost dying when he was found. One of the young students came running in the school telling him he had found a body by the river. Elder had immediately rushed out to the place the young student had described with 5 other students following. The boy was still alive , all cut up , bruised , burnt , blood oozing out of his wounds. It was never found out what happened to him because the boy had lost parts of his memory. It had taken him just a few days to heal which amaze the elder until he discovered the seal on the boys stomach.  
He gasped at what he saw , so the legends where true , he is a container for an evil one. The elder discovered that the seal was a very strong one but some of the evil ones power leaked out but was no threat. Later he discovered it was the "Jinwei hu" (nine-tailed fox) and that was the name he had given little brother.  
So after the boy gained his strength back he wanted to learn at the school. He began training and learned with amazing speed . He trained every day till he dropped. The boy had great stamina and a will not to give up. He was the perfect student except for that accursed mouth and appetite . lolol. The hardest thing to teach the boy was our language , lol , he was no scholar but was quick witted with his training.  
The only way they had found out anything about him was the boys dreams and nightmares. It was hard to understand what he was saying in his language but did get the name of his village and names of a few people. Tsunade , Ero-sannin , Baa-Chan , Sasuke , Iruka , something about a sister in bandages , pearl eyes with great sadness , no eyes , RAMEN over and over again,  
Ino-pig , Sakura-forehead , lol what names , something about the sand? Their was very little known about his language but he did try to teach a little to the younger students but not with much success.  
I"m sure gonna miss him , he was almost like having a son with that smiling face and bright blue eyes.

The elder was brought out by his thoughts when little brother hollering " HEY , I SEE LIGHTS UP AHEAD , IS THAT IT MASTER "

The 2 ANBU guards at the front gate of Konoha jerked their heads around to the direction of the loud exclamation from the road even tho one didn't understand and one did.  
They saw 3 strange looking men coming towards them . Two had no hair , had on grey robes which came down just below the knees with a white undershirt that showed up around their necks and cuffed out at the sleeves.  
Their pants where loose with bandages close up to their knees and they had beads hung low around their necks. It seemed they carried no weapons.  
The younger man was totally opposite. He had on a black robe also down below his knees , same undershirt but his clothing was of finer material. The robe had golden embroidery on it , around the shoulders , sleeves and hem of the garment. He had long red hair in 2 pigtails that came to his waist.  
Green eyes and a big smile on his face .He also had no weapons to be seen.  
The ANBU guard who understood what the boy had said suddenly recognized who the older two men where and wondered what they where doing so far away from their home. As they came closer he spoke in their tongue " HALT ,WHO GOES THEIR"  
The other ANBU guard just stood their at the ready if something got started.

The elder speaking " We have traveled a long way to bring back one of the sons of Konoha."

ANBU guard "Where is his headband as proof , I do not recognize him."

Elder "When we found him close to 5 or six years ago , he was very badly injured and had lost some of his memory but he finally regained enough to remember Konoha and a Lady Tsunade who he thinks might be one of his sisters. Their was no headband nor any other identification on him showing his origins. He does not even remember his name."bowing slightly in respect.  
ANBU guard " I will send her a message immediately but you must wait here till i get an answer. I didn't no she had a brother but i will take no chances . What is his name he uses now?"

Elder " We call him "Jinwei hu."

ANBU guard gasped thinking " It can't be him. We heard he was killed." He activated his bloodline limit-"Byakugan! scanning the redheaded man he then noticed the seal on his stomach "IT IS HIM"

Little brother tensed up as he felt something but realized it was not an attack but still uneasy as did the other 2 men.  
The ANBU guard noticed this and said "Do not worry i was just checking for strange marking on his body that's all. Yes he is from here. Lady Tsunade- The Hokage will surely want to see him." The ANBU guard then hollered orders inside to escort these 3 to the Hokage's office.

The ANBU guard who had been speaking to the three men in their tongue explained everything except who the redheaded man was because he didn't know if the other guard might feel animosity towards him if he knew who he really was.

As they walked through the streets of Konoha , Jinwei hu for some unknown reason tensed up once again and hung his head down low waiting for something to happen but he didn't know what. What ever it was it never came , then he remembered he looked different and nobody recognized him,. The master had told him his hair and eyes were different now so he held his head back up and put on a big smile.

This did not go unnoticed by the elder and he smiled when Jinwei hu started to relax thinking " he may not be as slow as i thought lol."

Then they came to the doors of a huge building and enter. All three were highly impressed and Jinwei hu had a feeling that he had been here before. They had walked up several flights of stairs coming to a door guarded by 2 more ANBU.

T he ANBU that escorted them told the others that theses men were to see the Hokage pronto. The 2 guards stepped aside and the escorting guard knocked on the door.

Tsunade was finishing up the last of the paper work ,it was almost 8:00 and she was ready to go home for a badly needed bottle of sake since Shizune would confiscate any bottle she found in the entire building."Damn Shizune " she thought.

All of a sudden she sensed a familiar presence and it was getting stronger. She couldn't quiet place whose it might be but it was one she recognized from somewhere . Then she thought " No it's not him , my little brother is dead ," tears almost coming out .

The presence was very strong getting very close when she heard a knock on the door and heard a guard say " Hokage-sama , Their are three men here who need to see you immediatly."

Tsunade ; " Since their already here , enter , tho i usually don't see anybody at this time".

The 3 men entered the room and the familiar presence was right in front of her, not taking her eyes of the young redheaded man she dismissed the ANBU.

Tsunade noticing their clothing , knew where they were from since she had traveled a good bit and knew different languages and still staring at the youngest asked them in their tongue "Now what is it i can help you with?'

The eldest introduce himself and the other 2 men " I am " Wong Fei Hung" , this is" Lam Sai Wing "and this is "Jinwei hu" pointing toward the young man . All 3 men bowed politely in respect.

The eldest told Tsunade about finding the boy almost dead from some battle they thought . About his partial loss of memory , getting his health back and training at their school and had just started getting some of his memory back in the past year. That's how they found out where he was from and he thought that she was his sister. Also they had changed his looks for his protection in case some wrong person might come looking for him.

She walked around the desk and she looked into his eyes , raising her hands to his face she could see traces of whiskers on each side of his face. Jinwei hu had stepped back not knowing what to do but the elder motioned to him that it was alright .

It was him putting her hands on the side of his face, tears started coming down her face saying " We thought you were dead . You have been gone for almost 6 yrs with no word. Your headband was found and sent here and i knew you would not lose one of your most prized possessions unless something was seriously wrong or you were dead."

"Uzimake Naruto is your real name and i am your adopted sister and i have missed you so much" tears coming down her face freely . 'May i hug my little brother" she asked?.

Jinwei hu nodded dumbly and as she hugged him he whispered "Baa-Chan?".

She could not get mad at him she was so happy to see her little brother. He had finally come home.

&&&&

thanks for reading review if you want .

I just reedited story mistakes , working on next chapter now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto nor any dental floss either.

Sorry about first chapter guess i was in to big of a hurry.

My first reviewer was right about my mistakes in grammar but like i said I'm dyslexic so .

But their was no mention of a Sasuke-Sukura pairing.

So I wrote her back and told her she needed to learn how to read and comprehend what she was reading.

Now back to my pitiful attempt at story telling.

Tsunade insisted that they stay the night at her house. Their was a little bit of an argument but she finally talked them into it. "Anybody hungry?" she asked as they walked into the house or mini-mansion.

"I AM" yelled Naruto "You got any ramen?" he asked in a quieter voice when the other two men looked at him sternly.

Tsunade "He might have lost his memory but not that big mouth of his"saying and laughing at the same time. " He has a very big appetite too.

Never know how much food to make when he's hungry either" chimed in Masters Hung and Wing laughing also. After they had eaten and Naruto(Jinwei hu- if ya didn't no , lol) had gulped down 15 bowls of ramen , they went into the living room. Once they were seated and comfortable , Tsunade asked them what all did they know about Naruto.

Master Wing started " He was found about six years ago by one of the younger students at a river near the school. It looked like he'd been in a great battle , but we did not see any signs of one any where. It must have happened somewhere else and he managed to escape. He was covered in blood , had cuts and burn marks and bruises all over him. But it looked like he was already healing and we were amazed at this. Later I discovered the reason and you know what it is too don't you? He's the container for the nine tailed fox . How did this come to be?"

Tsunade then told them of Kyubbi attacking the village and what the Fourth had to do to protect the village and save numerous lives , also that Naruto was suppose to be revered as a hero but most of the villagers did not take it that away. Master Wing asked worriedly " Will it be safe for him here now even now?" "Yes , With him being gone for six years , that will help out a lot too plus nobody will dare hurt him here or they will answer to me personally!" Tsunade stated harshly with a glint in her eyes that would have scared Kyubbi. The men were wondering if she had some kind of demon in her to with that scarey look. Tsunade then asked "Why did you wait so long to bring him back?"

Master Hung then began " He did not start to remember much until about a year ago but he was not quite through with his trainig and I wanted to let him finish before we brought him here. Also he was a little leary about coming back."

"Why" she asked.

"He was having some really bad nightmares about Konoha and it seems like somebody was always chasing him or doing something bad to him. Is it really safe for him here?" Master Wing butted in "HA AHA HA We worry to much about little brother , you know very well he can take care of himself. He learned so fast and he did not forget what he learned here either for some reason , I guess instinct kicked in . He really showed things we had never seen before. HAHAHAHA , I never knew a man could bleed that much through his nose HAHAHAHAH."

Tsunade " Don't tell me he did the sexy jitsu. I should have known he wouldn't forget that" covering her face in her hands . "Hey , I only did it one time" said a blushing Naruto.

"But now I want to ask some questions , may I?" Tsunade "Ask what ever you want to. Ask away" "Does anybody here like me , I mean do I have any real friends here? Did anybody miss me? Did I have any belongings here ? Do I have a clan? Do I have any brothers or sisters ? Any parents? What was I like? Was I a good person? How come nobody came looking for me? Did I----

Tsunade interupted him laughing "Wwhhooaa up with the questions , lol . Take a breather. First of all you went on a mission and didn't come back in time. It was just a simple spy mission in and out. When you didn't return , their was a search party sent out to look for you. We search for six months to a year and some of your friends never gave up. Sasuke and Sakura , your old team mates , never gave up on you plus some of your other friends kept looking too. But then Neji, TenTen, and Rock Lee ,some other of your friends, came in from a mission far north of Konoha with your bloody head band and that was almost a sure sign you were dead because you would never leave that behind. But always their was hope and here you are (smiling). YES you do have friends here , YES , you were missed , YES, you were a good person tho loud mouth and a prankster (looking at him mean and smiling at the same time) but sad to say , you are an orphan with no brothers or sisters. I'm sorry to have to tell you this. Your my adopted little brother of the heart and you always will be."ruffling his hair as she finished .

"There is one thing bothering me that I have thought about since I started gaining some of my memory." he said. "I've been " Jinwei hu " for close to six years now and I like being me now but I know everybody will want the "Naruto" that they know back. What happens to " Jinwei hu " if I get "Naruto's" memory back? Who will remember me as I am now? Does he just fade away to be forgotten? Will nobody mourn or think of him after he is gone?"looking at his masters and Tsunade with a hint of tears in his eyes.

Tsunade feeling sympathy and chuckling to herself ( he's still dumb as a rock)goes over and sits by him , hugging him tightly , telling him " No , most amnesia victims get their memories back along with the "other persons" memories and they kind of blend together so you will still have both memories put together. Do you understand?"

He smiled that super bright smile of his saying with a relieved look on his face "Great , Yes ma-am I understand now, that doesn't sound so bad after all!" "Also i need you to keep this for me in a safe place" pulling out of his robe a small box and hands it to her .

Tsunade takes it wondering what it is and opens it up "GREAT KAMI! What are these for and where did you get them?" she exclaims. "These are worth a great fortune" Inside the box she saw seven jewels . All were about two inches in diameter. Five of them looked to be of the purest white diamond and the other two were blood red star sapphires.

Master Wing broke in saying "We gave those too Jinwei hu so he would be able to have a means too live comfortably and not have too depend on anybody." "Over the years people have given us presents for blessing their land , curing their sicknesses and helping keep bandits away. Some have express their thanks with expensive gifts and some with edibles , some could give nothing but we did not really expect anything at all for our help. These presents were given in appreciation , so we have more than enough and gives these to him to start his life back in his homeland."

Tsunade stated "He will be well taken care of believe you me with these jewels and I will take care he doesn't spend it all on ramen , lololol. Plus he still gets six years back pay b-class mission so he will be set up financially well. He may not even have to go on missions any more being he's one of the riches men in Konoha , lololol"she finished laughing.

Naruto yawning asked "Where do I sleep? I think I want to got to bed now." "Go down that hall and it's the third door on the left , theirs a shower in that room also if you need to take one" she said pointing down the hall.

Naruto bade Master Wing and Hung goodnight and walked down the hall to the room. Master Hung told Naruto as he turned to walk away saying " We are leaving early in the morning , I'll wake you up before we go."

Naruto " Okay don't forget"

Both of the men watch Naruto go down the hall and listen for the door to shut , Then turned to Tsunade and said " We must now talk to you about other things concerning Jinwei hu."

"What is it , is something wrong?" she asked with a worried look on her face.

Master Hung started " Well it depends on how you look at it . We know about the nine-tailed fox demon but that does not worry us , the seal on his stomach is a very strong one. Nor is it own natural energy. He has a third source of power." "A third source , what do you mean she asked?" "When he got his health back and started training , we noticed a different aura about him as he meditated . Later as he was training mixing our style with what he learned here , He did some hand seals and put his hands out in front of him , a flash of white light came out of his hands and punched a whole thru the inner and outside wall. It destroyed evrything in it's path for about two hundred feet. Scared him to death and us also."

Tsunade just stared in shock and finally asked them what he thought it was.

Now Master Wing spoke "We have never seen this before but have read about it in ancient scrolls . " You have heard about the theory of a civilization that died out before civilization as we know it now , haven"t you?"

Tsunade nodded her head as in yes but asked " Whats that got to do with Naruto?"

" It is believe that their where survivors of the ancient race but they kept to themselves , little is known about them except for what is in the scrolls. And most of that is in theory only. It is also believe that maybe they mixed with the new race of peoples later on. There is a mention that a few of them had great powers beyond belief . It's possible that every once in a while some person exhibits a "power" that cannot be understood or comprehended. "Naruto " as you call him may be one of those descendants. It would be wise to keep a close eye on him till he gets use to Konoha again" finished Master Wing.

Master Hung added " He is also very very sad about something here in Konoha but he doesn't remember what. He will be off by himself and he sings the most saddest of songs and crying but when you ask him why , He says he does not know nor does he remember any body personally , no names just certain events does he recall. Like we said before , we only got names of people while he was talking in his sleep. Sometimes he has very , very bad nightmares."

Tsunade said "We will watch him very carefully. He has a lot of friends here who have missed him. They to will watch out for him and make sure nothing happens. It's also a good thing you brought him back here , it will help him possibly regain his memory and he can be eased back in slowly. I just told him that everything would be alright when he did get it back , but sometimes , rarely , amnesia victims have a hard time re-adjusting. Now is their anything else I should know? "

" I think that just about covers it and if you do not mind (yawning), we've had a very long trip and I think we might need to rest up for a few hours before we leave" said Master Hung , yawning again.

Tsunade jump up ,saying " Sorry to keep you up so late , follow me and I'll show you to your sleeping quarters."

The men got up , following her down the hall to another room , she showed them in telling them wherer the facilities were , then she left shutting the door.

The next morning at six o'clock everybody was up , had eaten breakfast , then they all went to the front gate of Konoha. The two men and Naruto were saying their goodbyes to each other , gave eacth other litlle hugs with a suggestion of tears in their eyes. "We will miss you sorely little brother . We have surely enoyed the time that you have spent with us at the school and maybe in the futuer you can come to visit " both men told him.

"Thanks for everything you have done for me and for putting up with me , lol. I will always remember you , That's a promise! Just you don't forget me" said Naruto hating to say goodbye to his two teachers.

Tsunade " Thanks for taking care of my little brother , I don't really no haow to thank you enough "

The two men bowed , smiling , turned around , started walking down the road. Naruto watched for as long as he could see tham and watched a little longer,wondering what was going to happen to him now?

Tsunade asked after they started walking back " Naruto , What would you like to do now? "

Naruto " I guess I would just like to walk arround , and get the feel of the town by myself, just to see everything , to see if I can remember anything."

Tsunade " OK , but their will bean ANBU guard watching you at all times "

"Even when I go to the bathroom?' Naruto said jokingly.

Tsunade " YES , Got to make sure you dont hurt yourself" busting out laughing.

Naruto kinda turned red in the face" Well I asked for that didn't I , lol"

She laughed saying , yes you did . Ok , heres some money , the ramen stand is that away , pointing,in case you get hungry " pointing again to her office , hospital and other places he might need to know. 'Well I've got to get back to the office , come by if you need anything " she said , waving , walking away.

Naruto was hungry yet , again , so he just started walking aimlessly , till he came across a play ground. He saw an old sandbox , stared at it for a little while , then he walked over to a swing and sat down in it. He sat their for a while ,thinking , when he heard laughter. Children were starting to wander onto the play ground , so he decided to leave . He smiled and waved at the children as he was walking.away. He noticed two of them were staring at him most peculiarly

. "THEY HAD NO EYES , just like in my dreams." he was thinking. What does it mean?"

He left in a hurry heading off in another direction , he wound up in front of a ramen stand , So he decided to go in and have couple bowls. He sat down order a bowl of ramen . Looking arround he saw a younger girl , sitting their . She turned and looked at him ,and smiled . He looked at her and returned her smile , looking at her he got nervous .

"She has no eyes either , what are they everywhere?" thinking to himself.

The young lady said " Hi , I"m Hanaba Hyuuga ,"Who are you?"

REVIEW IF YOU WANT, IF YOU FLAME , I'll flame you back lol. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Remember I'm dyslexic. Spellin may not be correct and sometimes I may repeat myself , just read if you want and try to get the main jist of the story , I also have amnesia lol.

Evil Rick -you gonna kill the kids off.

Vashd1 - your sick.

After Tsunade left Naruto , she headed back to her office wondering how to handle all of this " Should she call a meeting and tell everybody that out of the blue , Naruto , without warning just pops up , alive and well ? She knows his friends would want to know but they would understand if she kept it quiet for a while. This is one sticky situation and to top it off he's got amnesia , lol. Hell what else---O shit , should I tell her or not? This is going to be very interesting. " laughing out loud ..

Still thinking " Hiashi is gonna be one pissed off s.o.b." , remembering she had sent word for Neji to meet her in the office this morning , she put out a boost of speed. A few minutes later , she was walking through the door and she notice Neji was already their along with Shizune.

"Good morning Neji , Shizune , I"m glad both of you are here at the same time".

"Good mornig to you Hokage-sama" replied Neji.

" Your late and good morning" said Shizune in a slightly agitated voice thinking Tsunade was late , drinking sake all night.

"No , I haven't been up all night drinking Shizune but I have been up half the night talking "stated Tsunade in thersame tone of voice.

"Hokage-sama , about last night , was that who I think it was . I didn't recognize him until I use my Byakugan to see if they had any weapons on them and I saw the seal . That's why I sent them straight here . Also I haven't told anybody yet ." said Neji.

" Good Neji , let him decide what he wants to call himself until he gets more comfortable being back .

Even tho it has calmed down here allot , their are still those who will not be glad he's back and may wish to try and harm him.. I'm just glad he's back and unharmed." Tsunade said smiling.."Also Shizune when you see him , he will have red hair and green eyes which will change back in a few weeks to his original color. The people who found and took care of him did this to protect him in case someone was still hunting him

Shizune-"Where will he be staying. With you or you going to get him an apartment by himself?"she ask.

"I think it will be better if he has his own apartment close to my house for now . H e might not feel right staying with me. It seems like he was a little hesitant when i hugged him but he still remembered to call me Baa-Chan the little brat " Tsunade said laughingly.

"Neji , I want you keep an eye out on him and keep him out of trouble if the occasion should arise."and "I've decided that we should let certain other people to know he is back So there is no problem with him wandering around the His friends should know to so they can help him out." she said reconsidering.

"Kakashi , you heard everything I gather and don't come in here with that dam book either!" Tsunade said glaringly.

"Yes , Hokage-sama"Kakashi said with a huge sweatdrop." Will he evr get his memory back?" he asked.

Tsunade explained " I don't no . It may have been caused by a sharp blow to the head or it might be self imposed. Sometime people have a very bad experience in their life and they self induce amnesia to forget everything so it's hard to say whether he will regain his memory back or not.. He must have been hit very hard on the head or he may have wanted to forget his bad experiences here in Konoha . Who knows? Just keep an eye on him"

"Hokage-sama , I also wanted to ask you something in private."said Nejiwith a worried look on his face.

"Poof" Kakashi was gone, he already knew what Neji was going to ask.

"I'll meet you at the hospital" Shizune said to Tsunade , walking out the door. She also knew .

"About the children--" Neji started.

"Their is still no change , Neji , we still have no idea what is wrong with them . Even the Doctors from the mainland are stumped."

"So , how long do they have ?" he asked staring out the window.

"The girl , maybe six months , the boy possibly a year."she said , eyes misting, she couldn't even bear to say their names.

At the playground that morning a little boy and his sister , they were twins , had seen a strange man their staring at the sandbox like he was looking for something. They had never seen him before and wondered what he was doing there when he turned around , looking at them and smiled , waved and walked off.

"Nii-san , That's the man in my dreams . The "Golden Man" that looked like he had feathers coming out from behind him but he does not look the same."telling her brother in a whisper as she went into another coughing spell.

"Nee-san , are you ok ? I knew it was a bad idea to bring you outside but you just had to come here this morning. Mothers going to kill me. Lets go back home , ok?"he said worriedly , arm around her to help steady up her frail body.

When the children walked back through the streets of Konoha , they kept their heads down low ,. The shopkeepers were opened now so they walked as fast as they could faintly hearing "Demon Spawn"mumbled by them. No one dared to harm the children , being as they were watch by the ANBU and would be severely punished.

At the ramen stand later a young girl was introducing herself to "I'm Hyuuga Hanabi , your not from around here are you?" she asked .

"My name is Jinwei-hu , I just got in last night. I come to visit my older sister for a little while" he told her thinking ( I had better give this name to not cause confusion for right now , I got to see who are my friends first.)

She was checking him out thinking(He is so goodlooking. Looks like he's got muscles everywhere.)

Noticing his redhair was tied back in a pony tail about waist high. He had on gray shirt with ties going down the front , black baggy paints , bandages from below his knees down to his ankles and black sandles but no headband or markings to tell what village he was from. She was about to ask him something else but he got a nervous look on his face and said he had to leave. (How strange she thought). He looks like he might be a little to old for me anyway (she sighed.)

As he left the ramen stand , an ANBU stopped him , telling him the Hokage needed to see him and he followed the ANBU back to the Hokage's office.

Walking into the office ,

"Hokage- sama , You needed to see me?"still staring around."Is somebody else here ?"

"Oh , Hi , My name is Shizune and Tsunade has told me all about you and your condition . She wants you to come to the hospital . Just follow me."

"Hospital? I'm not sick or nothing . What she want me to come to the hospital for?"he asked a little bewildered.

"She just wont's to give you a physical , check you out , make sure your in A-1 shape and don't have any hidden bugs" she laughed litely. " You know , she is your sister and just wants to make sure youe alright."

"Alright " he said " long as theirs no needles involved ."

"Ok , lets go then " she wasn't telling him nothing about the blood test he'd freak she giggled to her self.

As they were walking to the hospital he noticed their were people standing in small groups here and their looking at him with smiles on their faces , a few had tears coming out of their eyes , he wondered about this still dense as ever.

Their was a pink-haired girl and others looked like they had a flood coming from their faces and a few older people too looke like they wanted to come speak but held back.

"Shizune"

"What are all these people standing around for and why are they crying? They been peeling onions Or what ?" he asked ?

Shizune threw her hand to her mouth to keep from laughing out to loud " Nooo " still laughing .

"These people all know you and are your friends and sensei's. They thought you were dead and are so glad you are back. I guess somebody let the cat out of the bag or they just felt your presence when you came back . Tsunade said you wanted to have a couple of days to look around before it was known that you came back. Did you really think the people who loved and cared for you wouldn't notice?"

"Well , why don't they come talk to me?" he asked kind of exicted.

Shizune stated " Well , evidently they must know about your amnesia and just showing ploiteness and respect. They probably don't won't to mob with with hugs and kisses and scare you off since you won't recognize any of them"

"I can understand that to but I don't won't no guys hugging me , I ain't gay" he said quickly.

Shizune busted out laughing , thinking, it keeps getting better and better.

"And I sure don't won't any females hugging and kissing on me! My sensei(master, teacher) at the school warned me about their sneaky attacks."

Shizune had to control herself to keep from going into a laughing hysteria , she cocked one-e yebrow and asked "And what did your sensei tell you about females" thinking surely he's not that dumb at twenty two.

She also notice some of the crowd was following them a little closer than before , some were laughing quietly, some were shaking their heads so they must have heard what he was saying..

(a/n- he had been in a all male school and never saw a female till his travel back to Konoha and remembers nothing about them from before his amnesia –thats all i'm gonna say.)

"Well my sensei told me that the females where the worst kind to fight . He said that the big knots on their chest were full of dangerous chemicals that would hypnptise a amn into doing anything the female wanted makin the men weak and an easy victim to dispatch. When they put their lips to a man's lips , they use their tonues and try to choke them . But the most dangerous of all is if they get their legs around you , they can squeeze you and emit a chemical that drives a male crazy and then its too late." he said seriously. " That's why you must always dispatch a female opponent as quickliy as you can."

He was walking up to the steps of the hospital and heard a thunderous noise , turning back to see what it was , he noticed a lotta sweat dropping from everybody rolling and laughing on the ground.

"Shizune, What is it ? What is everybody laughing at?" he asked dumbly as he helped her up.

"Never mind let's get into the hospital and don't say anything else ." she said laughing holding both sides of her stomach.

That same morning Kiba , Shino and Akamaru were just coming in to Konoha getting back from an escort mission. Akamaru had been acting funny ever since they had gotten back on the main road to Konoha.. He'd had his head to the ground sniffing like he was tracking something. Kiba had questioned him several times but was always answered with the same reply-

"I don't know yet, The scent is familiar but I can't place it yet."(a/n:Akamaru is grown now so he can speak like pakkun.)

The closer they got to Konoha the stronger the scent was .

Shino had sent his tracker bugs on ahead earlier and they were coming back to report .

He stopped dead in his tracks after he had received the information his bugs had gathered.

He couldn't haedly believe it.

At the same time it hit Akamaru who the scent belonged to.

Akamaru lost all compsure as he remembered a blonde blue-eyed boy who had always treated him equaly and that they had wrestle and played together sometimes, jumping up into the air and doing a backflip he barked like a young pup even tho he was full grown 'Aarrfffff---It's Him , it's Him he's alive."

"Who" asked Kiba in a confused voice.

Shino said one word "Naruto".

Review Review if you want and if you do let me know if it makes any sense lolol , also I need some idea of what to name the children. Thanks


End file.
